ouatsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelena (Season Seven)
Zelena, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twelfth episode of the third season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Rebecca Mader. The Wicked Witch of the West is based on the character of the same name from the children's novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. History Original Timeline Before First Curse Many years ago, Zelena visits the Enchanted Forest in search for rapunzel plants for her potions. She comes across an abandoned tower and picks some rapunzel, but the owner of the plants, Gothel, better known as the Witch, confronts Zelena. Zelena sneers and asks her what the plants mean to her. The Witch states that they remind her of what is to come for her. Zelena remarks that they are surrounded by green, which is her colour. Zelena then creates a fireball and says that if she can't have the flowers, then no one can. Zelena then burns the flowers, to the Witch's horror. Zelena then tells the Witch that she'll be better off if she stays away from her next year. Zelena then leaves in search of more of the plant. After Fourth Curse Many years after the Final Battle, Zelena has her happy ending. Years later, Zelena accompanies Regina when Emma calls them. Zelena witnesses Tiana's arrival in Storybrooke and watches Emma jump into the portal to the Enchanted Forest. Afterwards, Zelena makes a remark about how heroes are always jumping headfirst into everything. Despite her previous statement that heroes jump headfirst into everything, Zelena is surprised when a portal appears after Regina and Hook jump in the last one, jumping into the portal. Zelena then wanders around the forest, eventually running into Henry Mills, Regina, and Hook, who are surprised to see her. Zelena tells them that they shouldn't have all jumped in without thinking about what they were doing. Regina snarks her, asking her since when has she thought with her head instead of her heart. Zelena shakes the remark off and accompanies them through the forest to search for Witch Hazel until they reach a tower. Regina teleports them all in. They are surprised to encounter a Witch, who Zelena seems to know. The Witch tells Zelena that she is not welcome in her tower. However, Zelena snarks her, provoking her. Regina tells Zelena that she should not have done that, but Zelena tells her that she has no regrets. Regina prepares a stance and aims a fireball at the Witch, telling Zelena, Hook, and Henry to run. They do, and Regina rejoins them later, teleporting them away. Sometime after Rapunzel and Cinderella join the heroes, Zelena and the rest of her allies run into Merida, who has fled DunBroch in an attempt to escape a terrible fate. Zelena slinks back, remembering the pain she caused Merida while she was allied with King Arthur, but Regina reaffirms to Zelena that all is forgiven. A bit later, they run into Anna, who like Merida, was trying to escape the darkness along with Elsa and Kristoff. Anna reveals what they're up against, to which Zelena says that she's heard of the Revision Curse - only a powerful witch can cast it, and that they transcend time and space. Regina says that's bad, which Zelena claims is an understatement. During Fifth Curse During the Fifth Dark Curse, Regina is given new cursed memories and remembers Zelena as a sister, whose fate she does not remember. Zelena is cursed and becomes the new owner of Game of Thorns. Despite being under the Dark Curse, Zelena is awake and aware of the past events in the Enchanted Forest, but since no one else she knows remembers, she keeps this information to herself. One day, she is visited by both Regina and Dr. Whale, neither of whom remembers her. Zelena offers them hyacinths, roses, and tulips, though Regina selects orange lilies - which represent I hate you - to give to Ellen Belfrey. Dr. Whale and Zelena make remarks about Regina's choice of flower, but Zelena allows Regina to buy the flowers. Regina then remarks that she thinks she's seen Zelena before. After Sabine pushes Regina to talk to Zelena again, Regina visits Game of Thorns again, surprising Zelena. Zelena asks how Ellen's flowers went, to which Regina says that Ellen tried to close down the Rabbit Hole but failed. Regina asks Zelena if she feels an empty inside her which can only be healed with a sister, to which Zelena says that now that she thinks of it, she used to have a sister like Regina. Regina asks Zelena if she would like to go out to lunch to figure out if they are sisters. Zelena accepts. One day, Zelena is recruited by Regina, Sabine, and Killian Jones to help the cause against Ellen. When they convene at the Rabbit Hole, Zelena suggests giving Ellen poisoned flowers to kill her, but Sabine shoots this idea down, saying that everyone will know that Zelena killed her. They then decide that they will stand up to Ellen in a peaceful manner. Zelena later meets up with Regina, Killian, and Henry at the Rabbit Hole, where they plot Ellen's downfall. Zelena has brought paper for them to make a plot, while Sabine serves them drinks. Quietly, Killian suggests committing a crime and framing her for it, but Zelena says that the idea won't work; it will just end with them arrested. Zelena tells them that Ellen is planning on closing Granny's, and suggests that they protest against that. Later that night, after the meeting is over, Zelena overhears Ellen talking to the imprisoned Witch and is shocked to realize that Ellen and the Witch also know the truth about the Curse, and resolves to stop Ellen before sh can destroy her. Regina gives Belle French an invitation to join them for dinner, which is actually a ploy to set her up with Mr. Gold. Zelena is one day visited by Ellen, who knows that Zelena has been awake the whole time. Ellen offers to allow Zelena to live - in peace - if she relinquishes her memories. Zelena is unwilling to, but Ellen convinces her that this is the best course of action. Zelena requests a bit of time before she gives up her memories, and Ellen agrees, leaving her. Zelena goes to her shop and starts writing everything she can remember down, and then emailing it. Zelena then goes to the mayoral office, passing by the imprisoned Witch and sneering, then allowing Ellen to take her memories with a forget-me-not, replacing them with cursed memories. However, thanks to everyone reading Zelena's mass email and Zelena's sacrifice, the Dark Curse is broken, and everyone wakes up. After Fifth Curse After Zelena breaks the curse, she reunites with the heroes on Main Street, and together, they celebrate Zelena's triumph and contemplate their fates as the Revision Curse looms in the distance. Zelena witnesses a portal open, and with it, Anna and Merida. Revised Timeline During Revision Curse Zelena is part of the Evil Queen's army which she formed to defeat Henry Mills and the Resistance. One day, a plot is formulated by Henry, Tiana, and Cinderella to kidnap Zelena, as she is the Evil Queen's greatest asset. However, thanks to Rumplestiltskin's interference, Zelena is spared from this fate. Zelena is later seen at the Evil Queen's war council. Finish recap with information from "Worlds of the Witch". Trivia Appearances Category:Female Characters-2 Category:Characters-2 Category:Once Upon a Time Characters-2 Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters-2 Category:Season Eight Characters-2 Category:The Evil Queen's Army